Just a Bunch of Reunions
by xzx583
Summary: A bunch of reunions that are either missing from the series, or haven't happened yet.


**So as the title suggests, this is a bunch of reunions that are either missing from the series, or haven't happened yet. First up: Percy and Annabeth in ****Mark of Athena. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. What a shock. **

_Annabeth Chase, you will not throw up. _

Easier said than done.

Annabeth Chase was currently thinking this while gripping the railing of the _Argo II_, the totally hard-core warship that was taking them ('them' being Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Piper) to the Roman camp to pick up the rest of the seven who were destined to fight Gaea. And also to see Percy, one of the 7 and Annabeth's boyfriend, who was kidnapped by a goddess and had not been seen by anyone at Camp Half-Blood since December.

Now, some people (*cough* Aphrodite cabin *cough*) would think that Annabeth was becoming sick from nerves. She was going to see her boyfriend for the first time in eight months, and he might not even remember her! She _should_ be sick with worry!

This, however, was not the case. Oh, of course she was freaking out about Percy. Before the ship took off he was all she could think about. But right now, she was just suffering from a bad case of airsickness. Or was it seasickness, since they were on a boat? _Oh Gods_ she thought _Seaweed Brain would never let me live it down if I was seasick. _Thinking of Percy would usually make her think a number of things, especially after he was kidnapped. But right now all he made her think of was the sea. And waves crashing gently on shore. And how much boats rocked in those waves. And how much the _Argo II _was rocking _right now_.

Crap.

Just as Annabeth was going to go below deck to look for a bucket (even though she's on the side of the boat, Annabeth figured that puking overboard would probably ruin some poor guy's day) Piper showed up.

"Hey." Piper noticed Annabeth's green complexion "Nervous?"

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, "but I'm mostly just airsick."

"Cool" Piper leaned against the rails next to Annabeth, "me too".

"You don't look sick" Annabeth comments. Piper ignores her and continues talking.

"What if he has a girlfriend at the Roman camp? He already admitted to remembering a girl named Reyna. What if they were dating and she still likes him? What if he still likes her and remembers that when he sees her?"

"Piper, I really do feel sick."

"It would be such a romantic story! It would show that not even amnesia can stand in the way of true love! A real life version of _The Vow_! My mom would kill me for getting in the way!"

"Seriously, I'm gonna be sick. And I'm pretty sure _The Vow _was based on a true story."

"He could have loved someone and just not remembered! Some girlfriend who was devastated when he was kidnapped. Or maybe a boyfriend." her eyes widen in horror "He could be gay and just not remember it! I mean, I _might _be able to win over his heart if he has a girlfriend, but a boyfriend? What am I supposed to do then?"

"I'm pretty sure he would have realized it by now if he was gay. And I need to go find a bucket." Annabeth dashes off, leaving Piper in her own little world of self-pity.

_Funny how I can be the one with the missing boyfriend, but Piper can turn this ride into her own little pity-party_. Annabeth didn't blame her for her uncharacteristic bout of self-centerdness. She was a child of Aphrodite after all. But Piper's rant made Annabeth think about Percy again. Which made her think about the sea. Which made her think about waves.

She really needed that bucket.

Percy's first thought was _woah_.

His second thought (after a few minutes of staring in drop-jawed awe) was _that is the coolest ship I have ever seen. And on that ship is my amazing girlfriend who hasn't seen me in months and has probably been worried sick about me, who I will see in about thirty seconds. _

_Woah. _

Hazel nudged him "You okay? You're just kind of staring at the ship. And Reyna's glaring at you."

Percy snapped back into reality, and looking over he saw that Reyna was, in fact, giving him a quite intimidating death glare. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine." Percy mumbles.

On his other side Frank grins "It's pretty cool, eh? A flying ship. Don't see one of those everyday."

"I wish we could." Percy replies, staring longingly at the ship. But that probably had more to do with the fact that Annabeth just walked out of it than the ship's overall awesomeness.

It took him a while to realize that there were four people on the ship. Three that he didn't know, and Annabeth. Percy was too focused on his girlfriend to really notice anything about the other three people. Although he did vaguely see that one of them was blonde. Just like Annabeth. And one was a girl. Just like Annabeth. And one had a face. Just like Annabeth.

Suddenly, the blonde guy stepped forward. There was a collective gasp, so this must be Jason, ex-praetor. "Romans! Lower your weapons! We come in peace! These Greeks would never harm-"

"Where's Percy?"

Annabeth gets quite a few dirty looks from the Romans who were staring in awe at their missing praetor. Hazel gives Percy a little nudge and Percy pushes through the crowd to the bottom of the walkway. At the same time, Annabeth is making her way down, and they meet on the ground. Annabeth is looking a little unsure of herself, but she whispers "Percy? Do you remember me?"

In response, Percy smiles, Annabeth, I never forgot you. How could I? You're my wise girl."

At this point there were many sighs from the Venus girls (He swore he heard at least one ecstatic OMG!) and he leaned down, going for the slow, romantic kiss.

WHAP!

Annabeth's hand connects with Percy's face in the most well-deserved slap of his life. Annabeth then proceeded to give Percy the most heartfelt beating she had ever given anyone.

"Perseus Jackson! Do you know how much I went through these past months? I searched for you everywhere, Seaweed Brain! I didn't know if you even remembered me!"

"Ahh! It's not my fault! I was sleeping!" He realized about two seconds too late that those were probably the wrong choice of words.

"Well, while you were _napping_, I was scared half to death! The least you could have done is IM'd me, or, I dunno, _called_?"

"Ow! yes, I did remember you, but my IM's weren't getting through and I couldn't remember your number!"

She stopped her pummeling to put her hands on her hips and give him a truly condescending glare. "Well, isn't that convenient!"

"Annabeth! I swear on the River Styx that's what happened!" I seized the opportunity and pulled her into a hug. "I am really sorry for worrying you, but you can blame Hera for that."

She broke down and hugged me back, "I just really missed you."

"I missed you, too."

She suddenly stiffened in my arms. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to my arm. There was a small cut, with a miniscule drop of blood running down it.

"What, that? Just a scratch." I said, finding it kind of funny that she cares about me enough to point out a tiny scrape.

"But you're supposed to be invincible."

Oh. Right.

She backed away so she could look me in the eye, "Did you lose up the mark?"

"Uh…"

Well, the hug was nice while it lasted.

**Complete lack of fluff, I know. There are plenty of fluffy romantic MoA stories out there, but I like it better when people get beat up. Especially Percy. He has a lot of catching up to do since he lost his invincibility. **

**Anyway, next up is Clarisse and Chris's reunion that was never shown in BotL. That one will also contain violence (this is Clarisse we're talking about!). **

**Constructive criticism is welcome. And so are any other reviews, but please don't hate. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
